Dawn of the Outbreak (SYOC!) ON HOLD
by Doglover01
Summary: In the country of America, a group of students are caught in a zombie apocalypse and, in order to survive this nightmare, they must work together as a group. Join them as they embark on a dangerous journey through the country and experience what it takes to survive the Outbreak! (SYOC form is also on my profile!)
1. Rise of the Dead

**Hey everybody! Doggie-chan is back, with a brand new SYOC for all of you! My first SYOC was awesome, so I thought "Why not? Let's make another one!" and voilà, this anime popped up in my head when I thought of the word "horror"! It was either this or Tokyo Ghoul, but I've never watched that anime, not yet anyway.**

 **My first SYOC was "The Adventures of Crystal Moon" or TACM for short, which was the Fairy Tail anime. I love, love, love this anime! It is my all-time fav, because of the various voice actors and going on so many adventures. I posted OCs to lots of SYOCs, which made me wonder if I could do the same. I created my guild, and received lots of OCs which made me happy. Shout-out to everyone who sent an OC to me, LOL!**

 **Anyway, getting off-topic here. In short, I'm making an SYOC for HOTD, and I need help! Please send in your OCs by PM only, thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HOTD! However, I wish...**

* * *

 **San Francisco, California (April 15, 2020)**

On this day, April 15, everything was going so well. The streets were buzzing with people, the shops were packed with customers, and the schools were busy with their students. Lincoln High School was one of the high schools in San Francisco, which many students had attended. As usual, it was a normal day for everybody. It was a normal day.

In the high school, a class was being held by a male teacher, Mr. Gibson. He is one of the math teachers and mostly works with the sophomores in the school. He was in front of the whiteboard, giving a lecture while his students were taking notes.

"All right, I'm going to write up an example on the board and ask someone to answer." Without turning around, he wrote out the problem and looked at his roll sheet for a student to call on.

"Hmm...let's see...how about this student? Ms. Thompson, can you answer the problem for the class?" Hearing no reply from the student, he turned around to see if she needed assistance but noticed her head on the desk. He narrowed his eyes before slowly walking to her.

"Ms. Thompson? Please answer for the class." Still no reply from her. Getting slightly annoyed, he stopped in front of her desk and gritted his teeth before raising his voice, making it sound deeper.

"Ms. Thompson!" He said next to the girl, which startled her.

"I'm so sorry, Mom!" The girl jolted awake and clapped her hands together. "I promise I won't sleep in Mr. Gibson's class ever again! Please don't take away my phone, I'm begging you!"

"Is that so?" He asked, smiling, causing her to look up at the face of her teacher. "I'm glad to hear you say that, Kara, and I hope you live up to that promise," he said, causing the other students to laugh.

"Y-Yes, sir."

He lightly flicked a ruler on her head. "Don't let it happen again, Ms. Thompson," he said, walking away from her.

"It won't, sir," she said, twiddling her thumbs, feeling embarrassed.

Kara Thompson was a 16 year-old high school sophomore girl. Some people around the school call her "Kay", which she mostly prefers. She is 5'6" with light skin, mid-length dark brown hair and almond-shaped dark brown eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a striped, open-shoulder top with black jeans and black Converse shoes. She is a member of the school's Archery Club.

That was the second time this week she dozed off. First time, she watched a late-night horror movie with her sister Kiara, a.k.a. "Kee", which then turned into a late-night marathon. She tried not to scream or throw up at the sight since she had to be strong for Kee, who was only 10. Last night was the second time this happened and she had a good reason. It wasn't because of a late-night movie, turned marathon. After another day at school, Kara had to run a few errands for her mother, as she was busy patrolling the city in her police car. After that, she drove to the elementary school to pick up her sister. Then, they came home so Kee could do her homework, while Kara cleaned the house and cooked dinner. When dinner was ready, her mother called them, saying to eat without her since she'll be late coming home. Once dinner was over, she cleaned the table and helped Kee with the math problems she didn't know. Finally it was nighttime, so she made sure her sister went to bed, before doing her own work. When she was done, she looked at the clock reading 3:00am, quickly going to sleep.

She sighed as she recalled the memory. The morning was strange, though, because their mother didn't come home. Kee said to call her, so she did, thinking that she was getting off work. However, the phone was answered by a growling sound which seemed strange. Then more sounds joined in, snarling and moaning, scaring both girls before the phone was cut off. While Kee was afraid, Kara quickly dismissed it as a prank pulled by their mother, however that event still drilled into Kara's mind, making her wonder if her little sister was all right by herself at school. After Mr. Gibson's class ended, it was lunchtime. He left the class to get his lunch from the teachers' lounge, giving the students time to chat among their friends in the class.

"Kay?"

Kara looked up and saw her best friends, Chloe Daniels and Tasha Campbell with their lunches. The three of them met at Riverside Middle School, just two blocks away from the high school. When it was Kara's first day in the eighth grade, some classmates made fun of her and bullied her. Before any harm could be done, Chloe and Tasha walked over to them and pushed everyone away. The teachers heard the commotion and took Kara to the nurse's office. After school, Chloe and Tasha visited Kara and they became friends. Ever since that day, they became inseparable throughout the years.

Sixteen-year-old Chloe was the same height as Kara with fair skin, almond-shaped hazel eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair. Her outfit consisted of a olive-green crop top under a denim jacket, denim shorts and white Converse shoes. She is in the Student Council with other students.

Seventeen-year-old Tasha was a little taller, possibly 5'7" with dark skin, round dark brown eyes and short black hair. Her outfit consisted of a black crisscross-front top, ripped denim jeans and black high-tops. She plays on both the girls' basketball and volleyball teams.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked them.

"Nothing, but what's up with you?" Tasha asked, sitting at the desk in front of her, pulling out a turkey and cheese sandwich.

"Yeah, sleeping in class for two days this week," Chloe said, sitting next to her, her chin resting on the palm of her hand. "What, not enough rest last night or something?"

Kara sighed, looking out the window on her left. "You could say that." She looked down at the gate and saw a man, walking towards it, but she noticed something was off about his walk. She narrowed her eyes, and it looked like he was limping, or dragging his feet on the ground.

Tasha snapped her fingers. "Did you watch a late-night marathon again?"

Not taking her eyes off the man, she answered. "Not that. Just helping my sister." She was a little bit curious about the man and the way he was moving, so she stood up.

"Hey, what's wrong, Kay?" Chloe asked. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, Kara kept quiet as she walked to the door and began to open it.

"Kara, you are not meant to leave the classroom during lunch, unless you need the bathroom then take a buddy with you," the male class representative spoke up.

"That's right, but if you don't need it, please close the door, Kara," the female class representative added.

"Okay, I'll close the door."

Quickly, she walked out of the room and closed the door. Running to the stairs, the sight of the man made her curious. Dodging the teachers, she opened the side exit door of the school and looked at the entrance. There was the man at the gate, scratching the metal bars. She noticed his clothes were ripped apart and some blood were stained all over. She heard him moaning and snarling, reminding her of the sounds from the call this morning.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly walked over to the gate, before hearing the front door of the school opening and voices being heard. She stopped and hid behind a bush in the yard and peeked out. At the door was the principal, the school nurse and a few teachers, including Mr. Gibson. They came down the stairs of the school and walked to the gate. The principal narrowed his eyes as he turned to the teachers.

"What is the meaning of this?" The principal asked, pointing at the man. "Is this some kind of a prank that the students are pulling?"

"I'm not sure, sir," a female teacher spoke up.

"All of the students are inside of their classroom, sir," a male teacher spoke up.

"Surely, there must be an explanation for this. Is he pulling some kind of act, in front of my school?" The principal said. The longer the man stood there, the more Kara felt scared that something really strange was going on.

"Well, one way to find out." Mr. Gibson walked up to the man at the gate, not looking afraid. The man snarled at him.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the area. This is a school, which must not be disrupted." The man didn't seem to listen as he just stood there. Watching the event unfold, Kara decided to walk a little closer to them. As she was walking, she heard Mr. Gibson continue talking.

"If you do not leave now, we will have no choice but to call the police for disrupting a school session. Do you hear me, sir?" He got closer to the man. "You will be punished, underst - " Before he could finish his sentence, the man grabbed Mr. Gibson on the shoulder and pulled him to the gate. All of a sudden, the man bit his neck and pulled, ripping some flesh from him.

"AHHHH!" Mr. Gibson yelled at the top of his lungs, as the man ate the flesh inside Mr. Gibson's neck, before dropping him to the ground, dead.

"Gibson!" The principal shouted. The teachers were shocked, however the nurse knelt next to him and checked for a pulse. Her head hung down and she started to cry.

"Mr. Gibson is dead."

Kara was terrified by what just happened. She placed both hands around her mouth to keep herself from screaming as she trembled in fear and her heart started beating rapidly.

That man...just killed...Mr. Gibson.

Her teacher.

Slowly backing away from the scene, she started to cry until she heard another teacher speak up.

"He's not dead! Look, his hand is moving!"

Kara turned around and uncovered her mouth. Mr. Gibson was pulling himself up, but he didn't look up. Her legs moved on their own as she walked from her spot and slowly, over to them.

"Mr. Gibson?" She asked, making the adults turn to her, surprised by her presence.

"Ms. Thompson, please go back into the classroom," the principal demanded.

She stopped a few feet away from them, however, she was still worried about her teacher's health. "Is he all right? He's okay, right?"

The school nurse, who was also concerned, placed her hand on his shoulder. "Let's see." She turned to him.

"Mr. Gibson, we were so worried about you. Thank goodness, you're - " Suddenly, Mr. Gibson grabbed her head and bit her neck, too! "W-Wait, ahhhh!" She yelled as she dropped dead.

* * *

 **Kara's POV**

We were all shocked, terrified, feared for our lives. First the man, then Mr. Gibson, and now the school nurse? We turned around to the stairs and started to run back to the doors, and as I looked back, I saw the nurse rising again and snarled at us. Looking past the gate, I could see more people heading towards the school, dragging their feet along the ground, and shoving themselves at the gate. All we could see were swarms of people, surrounding the school.

Suddenly, the gate was being pushed open and the people entered the yard. The teachers were trying to pry open the doors, but they were so terrified that their hands were covered with sweat and falling off the handles. I heard a yelp from behind and saw the principal tripped on the stairs. He tried to stand back up, but a person's hand grabbed his leg from behind and bit into it, pulling him backwards to the horde.

"Ms. Thompson, help me! Help me please!" He called to me, reaching out his hand. I could see the people eating both his legs, and yet, I was so scared that I couldn't move. I was so terrified I couldn't remember how to even breathe. However, I couldn't let anyone else die. Not like this.

"Help me!"

 _I want to help him._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I need to help him._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I will help him._

Quickly I ran down the stairs to my principal and grabbed his hand. I pulled as hard as I possibly could, but the horde kept grabbing his shoulders and pulled him towards them. I could feel my grip loosening and tried to pull back. I felt the principal trying to kick the people off him, but it wasn't working. I heard the front doors opening, so I looked back, and a squeeze from my hand made me turn to the principal. He gave me a weak smile and let go of my hand, dragged by the horde into the center of the circle.

"Principal!" I yelled. The people looked at me and growled, heading slowly toward me. I gasped as I felt someone grab my hand from behind, startling me. I tried to shake them off, until I heard the female teacher's voice.

"Ms. Thompson, we must get inside the school. Hurry!" I felt her pulling me to the doors and I followed her, leaving my principal behind. The teachers ran to their classes to warn their students, while I ran back to my class to tell them of the situation. I stopped in front of a window and glanced out to see swarms of the flesh-eating people outside. I looked down and saw a few of them entering through the front doors and began to run again.

Hearing the snarls and moans from the people behind me, I picked up the pace. I skidded to a stop in front of my classroom, opened the doors and ran inside, panting to catch my breath. I thought my class would ask what happened to me, but I didn't get that kind of response at all.

"Kara, we told you to stay inside the classroom at all times during lunch, didn't we? If Mr. Gibson finds out, then you'll be in deep trouble," the male representative said, crossing his arms across his chest. I flinched at the name of my teacher and it made me remember what happened earlier.

"Who knows? I mean, she might have ran into him and he could have told her to go back to the classroom," the female representative stated. His name being mentioned throughout the entire class made my head hurt and I felt dizzy. I gripped a desk nearby and pulled out the chair and sat down, clutching my head. All of a sudden, a voice yelled over everybody.

"Hey, can't you guys see how tired she is? Don't say things like that!" Tasha yelled, making the class quiet. Typical Tasha, making every person she comes into contact with, shut their mouths immediately.

"Why did you run out like that, Kay?" Chloe asked, walking to me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I need to...warn you guys, about...what I saw earlier." Making sure I had everyone's attention, I explained everything to them. The man at the gate, the killings of Mr. Gibson and the nurse and their revivals from the dead, everything. When I was finished, my predicted reactions of my classmates was panics and them calling their parents or the police. However, I was met with laughter all around me.

"You're joking, right?"

"There's no way that could happen!"

"Do you honestly think we would believe something as ridiculous as that?"

"Good job, you're the next number one jokester in the school!"

I was shocked by their remarks, but I was also angered by how they thought I was joking around when I was clearly telling them the truth. "I'm not joking, guys! Seriously, Mr. Gibson and the nurse, they died and revived in front of me. They're on their way here and they'll kill us if we don't do something about it! If you don't believe me, then look outside and see for yourselves. I'm not - "

Before I could finish my sentence, we heard a noise at the doorway and turned to see Mr. Gibson and a few people behind him, entering the room. I felt a dark aura around "them" and quickly stood up from the seat. The whole room filled with silence as they dragged themselves toward us, making everyone confused and a little worried. That didn't stop the male rep from speaking his idiotic mind.

"Well, well, what do you know? See, he's not dead, Kara," the male rep said, walking up to them. I had to warn him, but he cut me off before I could mutter a word. "You lied to us and Mr. Gibson has now come to punish you. Not very - " Suddenly, Mr. Gibson bit into the boy's flesh, in front of us, causing everyone to scream in panic.

"What the - "

"No!"

"Ahhh!"

I was frightened by the event before me, watching the people enter the room, bite the students - ripping out their flesh, and the students resurrecting as "the dead". I was in utter shock; couldn't even move a muscle.

"Kay!"

"Help us please!"

I heard Chloe and Tasha's screams next to me, before two men bit into their bodies and ripped out their flesh, causing them to perish and revive again. I sat on the desk in the back until it was just me, the only living classmate left. The people noticed and began to walk towards me.

"No. Go away! Stay away from me!" I backed away from their grasps until my back hit the wall. I looked forward and froze in fear, "them" snarling at me, reaching for me.

 _No. I can't die yet._

As they got closer to me, I curled up into a ball, covered my head with my hands and and closed my eyes.

"No! Someone, help me!" I screamed, hopefully, calling for a savior to rescue me from this nightmare.

* * *

 _April 15th._

 _It was a normal day for everybody._

 _It was a normal day._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _No, scratch that._

 _It should have been a normal day._

* * *

 **~ Opening 1: "Blood on the EDGE" by Kishida Kyoudan & The Akeboshi Rockets ~**

* * *

 **Accepted Characters:**

 **I will accept:**

 **1/1 adult**

 **2/2 college students**

 **4/4 high school students**

 **3/3 middle school students**

 **3/5 or more recurring characters**

* * *

 **Rules to Obey:**

 **1\. PM your character only. In the subject box, please put "The Outbreak SYOC: (Character's name, age, gender, grade)".**

 **2\. If you post your OC through the review section, they will be automatically rejected. I will NOT read them!**

 **3\. I will not be accepting YURI or YAOI OCs, so do not send them in!**

 **4\. Fill out the template correctly! Do not leave out anything, 'cuz I will know!**

 **5\. If you want to add something to the template, put an * in front of the section.**

 **6\. I am accepting one OC per user (unless you have a pet, put one down)**

* * *

 **Other Information to Know:**

 **1\. This story starts in California and ends in Maine. I might/might not go through all the fifty states.**

 **2\. The story starts in April, in the middle of spring. I will be going through all of the seasons.**

 **3\. Please note! In "Transportation", if your character is a middle school student, they will not know how to drive a car or a bus. I will accept a bike, skateboard, etc.**

 **4\. Most of the places in "Dawn of the Outbreak" will be actual places in the United States, while some are fictional. Keep that in mind!**

* * *

 **The Form:**

 **Personal Information -**

 **Name (first, last):** Kara Thompson

 **Nickname(s):** Kay

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age (middle: 12-14, high: 15-18, college: 19-22, adult: 23+):** 16

 **Grade (middle: 6th-8th, high: 9th-12th, or college: freshman-senior):** 10th

 **Ethnicity:** African-American

 **Nationality (Choose up to two)** **:** British-American

 **Occupation:** Student

 **Personality -**

 **Personality:** She is a kind and gentle girl, who helps others in need. If she sees anyone in danger, she goes to help them out. She will take risks in order to protect the ones she cares for. She is very competitive in archery and can hit a bulls-eye with extreme confidence.

 **Likes:** Her friends and family, archery, music, dancing to most songs, desserts, animals, stargazing on roofs of buildings or her home.

 **Dislikes:** Country music, "them", reptiles and amphibians, death.

 **Habit(s):** Twiddling her thumbs when she's nervous or taps her fingers on something at a steady beat.

 **Fear(s):** Losing someone close to her, "them", death.

 **Secret(s):** She has an extreme case of thanatophobia (fear of death). She overcomes her fear throughout the story.

 **School Club(s):** Archery

 **Sport(s):** N/A

 **Catchphrases:** "I hate the dead!" and "Things could not get any worse."...*hears snarls and sees "them"*..."I spoke too soon."

 **Appearance:**

 **Height:** 5'6"

 **Skin color:** Light-skinned

 **Hair style:** Mid-length hair, like Megan Fox

\- Casual: Her hair is straight down. She usually wears a rolled red bandana in her hair.

\- Swimming: Same as casual, but without the bandana.

\- Formal: Her hair is curled into loose waves

\- Sleep: Her hair is tied into a high ponytail.

 **Hair color:** Dark brown

 **Eye description:** Almond-shaped

 **Eye color:** Dark brown

 **Build (Muscular, petite, lean, etc.):** Petite and willowy

 **Other (tattoos, scars, birthmarks, etc.):** N/A

 **Outfit:**

 **School (beginning of the story):** A striped, open shoulder top with black jeans and black Converse shoes.

 **Casual (throughout the story):** A black camisole underneath a red, zipped up jacket, ripped denim jeans and same Converse shoes. She has a red duffel bag worn behind her back.

 **Swimwear:** A light blue, ruffled two-piece swimsuit underneath a blue knitted tunic cover up. Wears a light blue skirt wrap and a beige, woven floppy hat.

 **Sleepwear:** A black t-shirt and black shorts with thin, white lines down the side.

 **Formal:** A knee-length lavender dress and lavender flats. She doesn't like heels because her legs wobble a lot.

 **Summer:** A lavender crop top with a purple jacket, denim shorts and white high-tops.

 **Winter:** Her casual outfit, but the hoodie is replaced with a lavender peacoat, which she takes out of her bag. She wears black earmuffs and fingerless gloves.

 **Rainy:** Her casual outfit, with a black umbrella if she forgets her jacket.

 **History:**

 **Life before the Outbreak (include where your character was born and to whom, how their life was like before the Outbreak, where they were when the Outbreak occurred):** She was born in London, England to Cory and Tamara Thompson. Cory was a military sergeant in the Army and Tamara was a police officer.

Her father was going to be stationed in San Francisco, California, where they later moved to. A few days after the move, Tamara gave birth to Kara's sister, Kiara. When Kara was thirteen, Cory got an assignment overseas and had to leave for two years. He gave his family hugs and kisses before he left for his mission. The next year, some military officers came to the home and announced that he died from gunshot wounds to the head and heart. Ever since her father's death, Kay vowed to be strong for her family and to keep them safe from harm.

When she entered in the 8th grade, she told her classmates that she was born in England and became bullied by other students. She tried to stand up for herself, but was overwhelmed and attacked. Before the children could do any more harm to her, she was saved by two girls, Chloe and Tasha. They pushed everyone back until the teachers came and took Kara to the nurse's office, where she stayed for the whole day. After school, the two girls paid her a visit and offered to walk her home. They all became friends and stayed together ever since.

When the Outbreak occurred, Kara was at her high school.

 **How your OC met Kara:** Well, this is Kara, so...

 **Life after the Outbreak (include where your character was found, how their life changed after the Outbreak):** She can be found travelling the world with her crush - later, boyfriend - and Anna. Ever since the Outbreak subsided and the cure was given around the world, Kara was happy that it was over. She is completely over her "thanatophobia" and loves reading the news about the cured individuals going back to their normal lives.

 **Family (who is/was in the family, what do they do, are they alive or dead)(if alive, where were they found)(if dead, explain how they died):**

 **Father:** Cory Thompson. He was a military sergeant in the Army. He died before the Outbreak, during a mission overseas. He was shot in the head and heart, one bullet each. Three military officers came to the Thompson home and informed the family of Cory's tragic death.

 **Mother:** Tamara Thompson. She was a police officer. She died during the Outbreak, where she was patrolling the city with her car and saw who she thought was an elderly man attempting to cross the street. She got out and walked up to him, asking if she could help him. The man turned to look at her, revealing himself as one of "them" and bit her neck, killing her instantly. She was revived as one of "them" and was killed by Kara.

 **Sister:** Kiara "Kee" Thompson. She was a 10-year-old, 4th grade student in Sutro Elementary School. She died during the Outbreak. During school, the students were getting ready for a lesson when the teacher came inside the room. She walked up to a child in the classroom and bit his neck, which scared the children. Not before long, the classroom was filled with "them", Kee included. She was, sadly, put down to rest by Kara.

 **Pet:** Anna Thompson. She is a 2-year-old Siberian Husky. She is found at the Thompson home, surrounded by "them", until Kara and her friends arrive and defeat them all. Ever since reuniting with Kara, Anna would usually assist Kara and her friends on missions.

 **Weapons (be descriptive):**

 **Primary Weapon:** A Stryker Strykezone 380 crossbow w/ scope and black sheath.

 **Secondary Weapon:** A Beretta 92FS (once belonged to her mother) and an AR15 w/ scope and a bayonet.

 **School Weapon(s):** A broom and, later, a traditional bow and arrows from the Archery Club storage room.

 **Interactions (How they act towards somebody):**

 **Kara:** Again, this is Kara, so...

 **Anna (Kara's dog):** She is Anna's beloved owner and protector. If anyone treats Anna differently from anyone else, they won't hear the last of it from Kara. Kara treats Anna like a normal human being.

 **Family:** She is very kind and supportive of her family and is always helpful to them, mostly to her younger sister. Since Cory's funeral, she has matured a little and continues to be helpful to her mother and sister.

 **Friends:** She treats her friends like a second family. She takes care of the younger children and helpful to the older children.

 **Crush:** She blushes when he gives her a compliment, pats her head, looks at her, or smiles at her (mostly anything that a crush does). She tends to be embarrassed around him at times, but feels comfortable and safe when he's by her side.

 **Perverts:** She is disgusted by how they behave and when they get close to her, she coldly rejects their intentions with the word "pervert".

 **Rivals:** She is very competitive when it comes to rivalry. She will continuously try to one-up them, possibly leading herself in danger. If the rival tries to make a move on her crush, she will get extremely jealous.

 **Rich People:** At first, she thinks that they are very kind to other people. When she sees their true behavior, she is disgusted by how they act, thinking that they're trying to control everything.

 **Poor/Homeless People:** She is very kind and generous, mostly giving up stuff she has to the people, making them happy.

 **The dead or "them":** She fears the dead, but will get over it at times to protect those she cares about. At first, she is afraid of "them", but when she learns that she is not alone in the world, she will fight with her friends to survive.

 **Enemies:** She doesn't really like anyone who is mean and cruel to her friends and will, sometimes, stand up to them.

 **Preferred Love Interest** **(what type of significant other do you prefer your OC to be with (are they older, younger, or same age and their personality)** **:**

She is the type of girl to fall in love with a boy who is a little bit older or the same age as her. Someone who is protective of her and their friends, kind to others and loves sports. She likes boys who will stand by her side, no matter the level of danger.

 **Transportation (can your OC drive?):**

She drove a purple moped, built for two, for her and her sister. It was wrecked in an accident with "them".

* * *

 **My fellow fanfictioners, let us have a wonderful adventure with this story! Bring in those OCs, I would appreciate it! As you could see on the "Accepted Characters" section, I have filled my spots up and am currently accepting -**

 **starting -**

 **wait for it -**

 **NOW!**

 **Good luck to you all!**

 **Until next time! Bye-bye!**

 **xxx**


	2. Message from Author!

Hello, everyone! I know this may be sudden, but due to my hectic life with college, work and writer's block, I have decided to put the story on hiatus for a while. I'm sure you all were looking forward to the story, and I am truly sorry for making you wait for months now. I feel guilty about that. Please do not worry though, I will not forget the story. As soon as I have time off, I will work on it and, hopefully, see smiles again!

Again, I'm truly sorry. I will be back soon!

Until next time, see you!


End file.
